


After Work

by zip_kicks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, maybe like a sentence of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zip_kicks/pseuds/zip_kicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Normally I'd mention that it's only 6pm, but from the looks of it, 12 hours of sleep would do you some good. Busy day?" He questioned, slinging John's arm around his shoulder to guide him to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>In which John works later than planned and is in pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Work

John dragged himself through the door, feet dragging. He untied his apron and shed his shoes off, sighing in relief from the pressure release. He had had an early shift at the movie theater, and since he was a server, he had had almost a 14 hour shift. He shuffled through the kitchen, grabbing various snacks, some cookies, a fruit cup, and the Advil bottle. Alex appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.  
"Hey baby. You're home late." He said. John could tell he was working on something because his hair was a mess and his eyes were having a hard time focusing. John glared, not meaning to be mean. He just was not in the mood. Alex gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm taking Advil and going to bed." John deadpanned, wincing at the pain in his knee. He always had issues with his left knee, and while it had been numb, the pain was starting to come back strong. He tried to step forward, stupidly on his bad knee, and he limped, causing Alex to spring forward to catch John. John did not complain, he was able to take most of the pressure off his knee with Alex there.  
"Normally I'd mention that it's only 6pm, but from the looks of it, 12 hours of sleep would do you some good. Busy day?" He questioned, slinging John's arm around his shoulder to guide him to the bathroom. "We had 300 walk ups in one hour. And of course no one expected it for a Monday night so we had, like, 5 runners, so the servers had to run food and drinks and I spilled alcohol all over my shirt, thank god I had an extra..."John continued to rant as he helped Alex strip John, then himself, and they both climbed into the shower. "Alex babe you don't have to shower with me, nothings gonna happen." He said. Alex just smiled. "I know. I just wanna look at you." Alex said, blushing slightly. John leaned down and kissed his boyfriend sweetly. They washed their hair and bodies, John massaging his knee under the stream. He actually groaned in relief when Alex rubbed his arms and shoulders, he had to bend down, but it was well worth it. They dried off, put on clean pajamas, and John downed 4 Advil to Alex's horror.  
"John you do realize the recommended dose is 2 right?" John shrugged.  
"800 is prescription strength. I know what I'm doing, I'm a doctor." He said as he slid into bed, pulling the covers all the way to his chin. "Doctor still in med school, might I add." Alex added, sliding in next to him. John wrapped an arm around Alex's waist, and Alex pulled John into his chest so that John's head was resting on his upper chest. "Alex I'll be fine. I just a good night sleep." He said as his stomach grumbled. He groaned as Alex chuckled. "And food apparently. When's the last time you ate?" John looked at the clock. "Like, 10 hours ago." He said, hiding his face in embarrassment. He had taken his break when they were not busy, and when the rush came there was no time to stop and eat. Alex sighed. "Okay, I'm getting up and making you something other than a child's fruit cup and cookies." He said, sliding out from under the bed sheets. John was too tired to argue, he's pretty sure one of the Advil was a PM tablet, and just groaned in response. Alex was up for maybe 15 minutes, making a cheese crisp and some green beans, before realizing that John had completely passed out. He smiled, placed the food next to John with another plate on top of it to keep it warm, and went to his office to work for a little bit. He just needed to finish this one case before bed.  
Around hour 4 of working, he decided he needed John Laurens to be cuddling with him, so he turned off his computer and rubbed his red eyes, displacing his glasses on his face. When he entered the room, he noticed the plate was empty, crumbs only left. He smiled, at least John had eaten, though if he remembered eating would be a different story. He snuggled up close to his John, falling asleep as John pulled him closer and kissed him on his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda also based on true story? working at the movies is hard man. Hope you enjoy! Bother me on tumblr, @zip-kicks!  
> EDIT: I meant to explain what a cheese crisp is!! It's pretty much fried cheese. I usually make mine with tortillas so it's kinda like a quesadilla, but its all the same!! I usually make it for myself if I just need a quick snack to fill me up!


End file.
